


And a day

by andiheardthemplaying



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiheardthemplaying/pseuds/andiheardthemplaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a companion piece to Forever. Written by a friend of mine. </p><p>It will be in an unknown number of parts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Forever. Written by a friend of mine. 
> 
> It will be in an unknown number of parts.

_Minho: What are you doing Taebaby?_

_Taemin: I’m in class Minho…_

Taemin could almost hear that chuckle. He rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat. He had his hair down today, a few inches had been cut off in the last few months so it fell at his jaw line, curly and red.

_Minho: What do you wish you were doing?_

Taemin froze. His stomach clenched, an ache rose in his chest. He groaned.

_Taemin: You have to stop or I won’t make it through the rest of class_

_Minho: Pick you up in a half hour ;)_

Taemin sighed. It had been six months since him and Minho had found each other in the hallway, since Minho had whisked him away and folded him under his strong arms, since Taemin had fallen in love.

His mother had accepted him when he had returned home after the best weekend of his life (although there have so many since then he can’t really begin to pick) his lower abdomen tensed. God damnit Min…He smiled to himself.

The clock ticked by slowly.  
Taemin stared at his phone.  
The bell rang.

Taemin flipped around in his seat. A smile crawled across his lips. He stood and made his way towards the exit.

Taemin was a senior now, waiting impatiently for his own freedom. He pestered Minho non-stop with questions about what it was like to be at college. They saw each other often but not often enough for Taemin’s taste. Today was the start of his winter break so Minho was coming to pick him up from school.

He pushed through the front doors and out into the cool winter air. Small snowflakes were dancing their way to the ground and building up on each other. Taemin liked the winter. It was beautiful in its own way even if he didn’t particularly enjoy the cold, it did absolutely nothing for his dancer muscles.

His phone buzzed.

_Minho: You look gorgeous._

Taemin grinned and looked up from shielding his face from the chill.  
Minho leaned against the front of his car smirking at him. He was wearing Taemin’s favorite coat of his, it hugged his muscular frame perfectly. Taemin bit his lip and crossed the lawn as quickly as he could manage to press his body against his lover’s.

 _Hey handsome_ Taemin pressed his lips to Minho’s softly. Warm arms snaked around his torso.

 _Hey Baby, I missed you_. Minho sighed against Taemin’s lips.

Taemin hummed and pulled the taller boy down to deepen the kiss. It had been weeks since they had touched like this, far too long for both of them.

Minho pulled back slightly, still holding the other in his arms. _Why is it so fucking cold?_

Taemin chuckled. _Well…if you wanna come back to my house I can warm you up._

Minho shivered, seemingly not from the cold, but shook his head. _Come back to my dorm for a couple days. Jonghyun went home already for the weekend so we will have the place entirely to ourselves._ Minho winked and leaned in closer, squeezing the love of his life to his chest tightly.

Taemin quirked his eyebrow. Minho’s room-mate had been gracious about them ever since they first met, not to mention he was ridiculously talented at guitar. He had happily played for a bouncing Taemin and had even offered to teach him a few things.

One afternoon when Taemin was visiting he had been throughly confused when he found the red head yelling into his phone at another Jonghyun but it was cleared up pretty quickly when Taemin exclaimed that being a bottom really wasn’t that bad and that he should really give it a chance if it’s what his boyfriend wanted.

Minho dropped his grasp to Taemin’s wrist and yanked him towards the passenger door, opening it swiftly and depositing his boyfriend before walking around to climb behind the wheel.

Minho kept his eyes trained on the road but reached to rest his hand on Tamein’s upper thigh, squeezing affectionately.

Taemin leaned heavily back in his seat and pouted. Minho ran his fingers along the seam of Taemin’s jeans making the other boy turn to jello.

 _So…_ Taemin squeaked _Are we going to stop at my house first so I can pack some clothes?_

Minho risked a glance at the other, ran his hand slowly and firmly along Taemin’s inner thigh, watched as the younger’s breath hitched.

_Oh I don’t think you’ll be needing any of those._

Taemin’s face turned scarlet. He placed his hand on top of Minho’s and reciprocated the squeezes.

 _Well then_ His voice dropped, he glanced longingly at the driver, _I suppose we don’t need to stop then do we?_

In the last few months Taemin had some how turned from the teacher to the blushing student. He had come into this relationship with more than a little experience but Minho had caught on quickly, stripping Taemin of all his armor.

The younger found it more difficult than he liked to admit to not be around the other. He didn’t like to be clingy but Minho was the only person in the entire world that could bring down the walls Taemin had so deliberately put up and the only one that could keep them down. The longer they were separated the faster he felt them rebuilding themselves.

Tae, is everything alright? Minho was touching his knee gingerly. Taemin hadn’t realized he had spaced out and was staring straight out the windshield, not having said a thing in minutes. He turned quickly to look Minho in the eye.

 _Of course_ , he smiled.

Minho nodded, unsure, but didn’t want to pry. He knew it was hard on the younger to be away from him, hell, it was torture for him to be away from his red-headed angel. But it was all worth it in the end. It had to be.

The rest of the drive dissolved into giggled antics as they relayed to one another all the interesting things they had done since the last time they had met.

Minho loved to listen to Taemin talk about his dancing. He knew it was Taemin’s passion and he hoped fervently that the younger would be accepted into the dance program at his university so they wouldn't have to be so far from one another. Not that it really mattered, Minho would wait forever.

They pulled into the lot behind Minho’s dorm building and scrambled out of the car. Minho wound his arm around his boyfriends waist and tugged him into his side. He rested his cheek on the younger’s soft head. He missed being able to do this every day.

They shuffled into the building and into the elevator, not saying a word, fully anticipating the chance to have an entire room to themselves with no one to bother them.

As Minho unlocked the door to his room Taemin’s phone rang.

 _What do you want?_ Taemin snarled playfully.

 _Yah! Tae, be nice._ Taemin rolled his eyes at Key’s breathy tone. _Where were you after school?_ Key’s voice cut out halfway through the last word, Taemin snickered catching on pretty quickly.

Minho ushered him inside and raised his eyebrows in question.

_Min came to pick me up, although i’m not surprised you forgot considering how busy you are._

A groan echoed through the phone. Minho laughed as he slid his shoes off.

_Was it really necessary to have this conversation while, I’m assuming, Jong is plowing you into the bed._

_Well I was worried and it was preventing me from fully enjoying myself!_ Key retorted.

Taemin chuckled.

_Also, just so you know, I am not the one being plowed this time around._

Taemin gaped. _You HAVE to be kidding me. He went for it?!_ Taemin burst out in giggles, Minho stared at him from his perch on the end of his bed. He heard an irritated yelp and a scowl before it went silent. He assumed Jonghyun had not been happy at that last comment.

Taemin shrugged and walked over to Minho, stripping himself of his jacket and his shoes as he went, placing his phone on Minho’s desk.

The older sucked his lips into his mouth and watched as the most beautiful human being he had ever laid eyes on sauntered over to stand between his thighs.

 _You know,_ Taemin whispered, It _s been a while since you’ve seen me dance. I’ve been learning a new routine, maybe I should show you?_

Minho moaned low in his throat as Taemin began to sway his hips. He reached up and ground his fingers into the soft flesh at Taemin’s hip bones, following his movement.

Taemin shimmied out of his shirt and grinned as Minho’s gaze dropped to his chest and then his stomach. Warm fingers traced patterns along his lower back, hot lips found his nipples, his belly button.

Before he could even begin the actual routine Minho grasped him around the waist and flung him to the bed, towering over him.

 _I think I would prefer we start with a duet._ Minho lowered his head to lick at the spot where Taemin’s neck met his shoulder causing the dancer to squirm. He smiled against his warm skin and pressed his body down.

Minho’s tongue traveled up behind Taemin’s ear and then back down along his jaw line. Taemin wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and ran his foot along his thigh down to his toes. There were still far too many layers of fabric between them.

 _Hyung_ Taemin sighed

 _Yes angel?_ Minho had lost all ability to coherently think. He needed to be as close to Taemin as possible. He never felt close enough, no matter how hard he tried.

 _I…_ Taemin was cut off as Minho lapped below his bellybutton and unbuttoned his skinny jeans. _I want you._

 _I know._ Minho exhaled over Taemin’s stomach.

Fast work was made of their clothes as they longed to touch one another after spending weeks with nothing better than the occasional suggestive text message or phone call. They were both busy people, it wasn’t hard to get lost sometimes.

Although, getting lost wasn’t always a bad thing Taemin had decided, here right now, he lost himself in Minho and managed to forget about everything but the other boy and what he was doing to his body.

When Minho and Taemin made love it felt to them as if the world stood still to wait for them.

 _Tae_. Minho breathed, collapsing on top of the pliable panting boy beneath him.

 _Minnie_ Taemin hummed.

Minho rolled over and pulled a blanket up over them. Taemin snuggled into the crook of his arm immediately, placing warm kisses along his pecs.

 _I love you so much_ Minho nuzzled into Taemin’s hair.

Taemin smiled and sighed, happier than he though he had ever been, although he always claimed that when he was with Minho.

 _I love you too, more than anything_. Taemin’s voice floated through Minho’s ears and straight to his heart where he vowed he would keep it forever. He could never get enough of Taemin speaking those words, it was always a marvel to him.  
________

Every time Taemin went to visit Minho or vice versa the younger found himself dreading the moment in which they had to say goodbye. He did his best to bury it deep inside, as he had always done, and not let it worry him until he was forced back into reality.

But forcing something away never worked. Especially in a case like this. The dread would seep through the cracks causing Taemin’s heart to beat harder, his pulse to move faster, his eyes to widen with fear.

Minho did the best he could to soothe the anxious teen as they snuggled up next to one another, a couple hours before Taemin’s mother was due to come pick him up. This was a routine now, something they would have to learn to live with until they could be closer to one another.

Gentle tears played at the corners of Taemin’s eyes and Minho reached up to cup his cheek, willing them away.

 _Take a deep breath love_. Minho whispered softly, kissing the tip of Taemin’s nose. _Everything is going to be okay. I love you no matter what, no matter where we are and you know this is only temporary._

Taemin took a shaky breath. _That doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck…a lot._

Minho chuckled and pressed his lips against Taemin’s reassuringly. I _know, but I would wait till the end of the earth for you Tae. I love you._

 _I love you too_ Taemin choked. He didn't know how to tell his boyfriend that he felt lost without him, that he was his anchor, that he needed him to keep the walls at bay and let the sunlight in. He didn’t know how to say any of it so he bottled it up and stored it away for later knowing full well what the consequences would be.

_Really Tae, don’t worry. I will be home in a couple weeks for my break and we can spend every minute together while I’m there._

Taemin nodded and snuggled closer. A small smile crawled across his face. Minho was always able to make him feel better, as if nothing was ever wrong in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by a friend of mine.

 

Taemin paced back and forth from the living room to the kitchen. Minho would be here any minute and he would have him to himself for an entirety of two weeks. The older had promised he would text him when he got home and then come get him when he was settled. 

 

Taemin didn’t even care that Minho was bringing home a college friend of his to stay for a few days, he just wanted to be around Minho. 

 

His phone buzzed just as he was beginning his rounds around the kitchen table for the fifth time. 

 

_Minho: I’m home handsome :) Ill be over shortly to pick you up. Hope its okay I brought my friend home, I’m sure you two will get along._

 

Taemin beamed, to be honest he liked meeting Minho’s friends, it made him feel like the older was still trying to include him in as much of his life as he possibly could even with them living away from one another. 

 

He hurried upstairs to pack his things because he was staying at Minho’s for the weekend and then proceeded to wait impatiently by the front door until he saw his boyfriend’s familiar car pull up through the fog. 

 

He bust out of the front door and into the passenger seat smiling at Minho who pulled him in for a short kiss and pulled out of the driveway. 

 

_So_ Minho began _How have the last couple weeks been? Good?_

 

Taemin nodded. _Yeah, I missed you though…_

 

Minho chuckled. 

 

_I missed you too Angel._

 

_Min?_ Taemin was curious about the friend Minho had brought home, he had only heard little things here and there about him but he knew that him and Minho had gotten close over the last semester. 

 

_Yes baby?_

 

_What is your friend like?_

 

Minho smiled and set his hand to Taemin’s knee. _Oh he’s super tall and super handsome and definitely my type._

 

Taemin tensed. Minho laughed. _You know I’m just kidding my love. You two will really like each other. Also, I wasn’t kidding about the handsome part._

 

Taemin stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and settled back into his seat enjoying the feeling of the other’s warm palm on his leg. 

 

They rolled into Minho’s driveway and the older exited the car. He opened Taemin’s door and all put lifted him out of the seat holding him close. 

 

_Mmmmmm_ he hummed into the younger’s ear taking in the sweet scent of strawberries and mint from his lover. Taemin burrowed into his neck and licked lightly at his heated skin. 

 

_We should probably go inside_ Taemin breathed against Minho’s collarbone.

 

_Probably…although it’s not as cold out here as it was a couple weeks ago._

 

Taemin laughed and smacked his boyfriend on the shoulder. _Come on silly, introduce me to this famous friend of yours, you’ve never even told me his name you know…_

 

Minho folded his arm around Taemin’s shoulders and guided him towards the door to his house. 

 

________

 

_You_

 

Taemin’s eyes blew wide. He was frozen in place. All the cracks he had so artfully begun to patch up began to warp at the seams. 

 

Minho ping-ponged his glance back and forth between his nearly seventeen year old boyfriend and his friend from college whom he had walked into the house believing had never met each other before. 

 

He was wrong. 

 

_I…_ Changmin stuttered. _Taeminnie._ His breathing was shaky. 

 

Minho pulled Taemin closer to his side nudging his ear. _Do you guys know each other Tae?_

 

Taemin turned to look at Minho and then glanced back quickly at Changmin, he was shaking. 

 

_Well…_

 

_Yeah._

 

Taemin and Changmin spoke at the same time. 

 

Minho looked at his college friend. 

 

_Changmin…care to explain?_

 

_I…uh…Taemin…maybe you should tell him._

 

The youngest who had his hair pulled back into a messy ponytail pushed away from Minho and scampered across the hallway. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Changmin’s waist and squeezed him. 

 

_I never thought I would see you again. I am so sorry Changmin-ah._

 

Changmin was taken by surprise but accepted the hug. There really was no reason for there to be any tension between the two of them. 

 

_It’s okay Tae. I understand. Believe me._

 

Minho coughed uncomfortably. _I hate to break up this little reunion party but I need one of you to start talking right this second before I throw hyung out for touching my angel._

 

Taemin laughed, the tension easing, but still present and wandered back over to grab Minho. 

 

_Um…so…you know how I told you everything about what happened with my dad…_ Taemin paused, it still sent a pang of discomfort through his core when he retold this story, he wondered how Changmin felt. 

 

_The boy I was with when my dad…_ He stopped, he knew Minho understood.

 

Changmin shifted and scratched the back of his neck. 

 

_You never told me you were dating Lee Taemin. I’m sorry for all the confusion…I really don’t know what to say._

 

Minho had stopped breathing. What were the chances? It could only happen to him. He tensed, so this was the man that had run away from Taemin, left him in the dust to deal with his father all by himself. For a moment Minho was furious, the other two saw it sweep across his face. 

 

_But don’t worry, really don’t Min. I’m okay now and it seems that Taemin is too…I also have a boyfriend._ He smiled crookedly. 

 

_You do?_ Taemin croaked. Minho shot him a warning glance. He swallowed. 

 

Minho took a deep breath. He wanted nothing more than to rip out Changmin’s throat for putting Taemin through so much but he remembered everything Changmin had told him about his family life and he sighed. It hadn’t been easy for either of them. He could let it slide, for now. 

 

Changmin locked eyes with Minho but when he saw him relax he decided it was probably okay to continue. _Yeah, I do. His name’s Kyuhyun. He’s away right now visiting family in Japan but he’s coming to pick me up in a couple days, that’s why I’m here, I’m not…well…I’m not really welcome at home._

 

Taemin nodded shallowly, he knew that feeling. Changmin had changed so much since he had last seen him. He was taller, more handsome, more sure of himself, but Taemin could sense an insecurity that echoed his own. He hoped the man that helped heal his first love’s heart could put him back together like Minho had done for him. He allowed himself a smile and leaned up to peck Minho on the cheek. The older hummed in contentment. 

 

_Why don’t we move to the living room and I guess…let you guys catch up?_ Minho still wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about this bazaar situation but he trusted Taemin and Changmin to not leave him in the dust. 

 

________

 

One, two, three, then four, days passed. The lovers spent the weekend at Minho’s conversing with Changmin and showing him around town during the day and cozying up to one another at night. Changmin was crashing on the floor of Minho’s room but if he heard anything he didn’t mention it. 

 

They sat on the sofa eating an afternoon snack when a knock came at the door and Changmin shot up from his seat and took off running down the hall. Minho and Taemin looked at each other and laughed, shared in a kiss and smiled. 

 

Changmin came back down the hallway towing a chuckling Kyuhyun behind him. The other was slightly shorter than Changmin with dusty brown hair, he wore an expression of amusement and had a demeanor of relaxation. Taemin smiled up at him and nodded. Changmin had had a long phone conversation with Kyuhyun the night they had reunited about the current situation of who he was staying with for the weekend, but Kyuhyun had taken it with grace and told Changmin he loved him no matter what. 

 

They all sat in the living room for a while escaping the cold outdoors and allowing themselves to get to know one another. Taemin noted how Changmin changed when Kyuhyun arrived, how he nuzzled into the other’s neck and wrapped himself around his waist. He also noted how Kyuhyun held him close and returned the comforting cuddles. He was happy that Changmin had found someone to take care of him and help him be himself in a world that kept trying to tear them all down. 

 

________

 

It was less than four hours to Taemin’s seventeenth birthday. He was being pressed down into his bed, a naked Minho hovered above him, running his lips down every curve of his body. It was Taemin’s birthday after all, it was his turn to be worshiped. 

 

Taemin moaned and arched his back into Minho’s gentle touches. The older was whispering his name into every kiss, painting patterns of his love with his finger tips across his skin. 

 

The day after tomorrow Minho was going back to school. They hadn’t had much time to talk about when they would see each other next but Taemin couldn’t bring himself to worry right now, Minho’s body against his was too much, it took up to much of his mind to let anything else through the gates. 

 

Minho dropped down between Taemin’s legs and ran his tongue up his inner thigh, he hummed against his flesh and Taemin mewled into the cool air around them that was quickly condensing into heated pleasure. 

 

_I love you Taemin_ Minho whispered against the crease where his hip met the rest of his body. 

 

Taemin squeaked as Minho moved a little bit to the left. He groaned and let Minho give him everything. 

 

_________

 

_Happy Birthday angel_ Minho smiled down at the boy tucked into the crook of his arm. The sun was peaking through the winter clouds and sending dancing tendrils across them. Minho smiled against the crown of Taemin’s head. 

 

It was early morning. The last couple weeks had been a dream, a reprieve from the reality of their world, allowing them to fall into one another for a little while. 

 

Taemin shifted and muttered something in his sleep vibrating contently against Minho’s chest. He squeezed his boyfriend tighter and pressed a kiss right above his heart. 

 

________

 

Taemin watched Minho’s car back out of his driveway, watched him turn the corner and disappear. He sighed and leaned back against the doorway. He knew they were going to see one another again soon but it still hurt. 

 

_Taemin honey? You alright?_ His mother’s soft voice floated from the kitchen. 

 

Taemin unstuck himself from the wall and followed the spicy scent of ramen. 

 

He walked up behind his mother and grabbed her waist, hugging her. 

 

She laughed softly. _It’s alright honey, Minho will be back, he loves you. I can tell._

 

Taemin smiled and rested his chin on his mother’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply, his mouth watering from the scent of her cooking. 

 

_Have a seat Tae, I’ll bring you some noodles._

 

Taemin nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. 

 

He toyed with his phone waiting for Minho to text him and let him know he had returned safety. 

 

He wolfed down his mother’s ramen, gave her a kiss, and bounded up the stairs, collapsed on his bed, and breathed in the lingering scent of Minho on his pillows. 

 

His phone buzzed. 

It wasn’t who he hoped it would be. 

He read the message and cocked his head curiously. 

 

_Kai: Taemin, we need to talk._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by a friend of mine.

Kai had been a close friend of Taemin’s since he had arrived at the high school as a new transfer student. He hadbeen a source of support and comfort, taking Taemin as he was from the beginning, no questions asked. He was also a fantastic dance partner and a consistent participant in many of Taemin’s dance classes. 

 

They became close quickly. When Taemin had started dating Minho he had been skeptical at first but supportive thereafter. Kai was the person Taemin was closest to after Minho and possibly Key, he was the friend he went to when he couldn’t find the words to tell Minho how worried he got, how anxious he became when they were separated. 

 

At this moment he wasn’t quite sure what to think. He wasn’t sure why one of his best friends had asked to meet him before school at the coffee shop across the street or why he wouldn’t give any more explanation when they told each other everything. 

 

Kai was Taemin’s rock when Minho wasn’t around and although his relationship with Kai was obviously very different than his relationship with Minho he cared about Kai very deeply. 

 

Taemin sighed and sunk back into the chair he was perched on. He had ordered a mocha which had remained mostly unconsumed but the warm mug was a comfort. 

 

His phone buzzed. 

 

_Minho: Good morning my love :)_

 

_Taemin:Good morning <3_

 

Taemin smiled down at his phone, forgetting the outside world, forgetting his cold mocha until a gentle hand pulled him back. 

 

He looked up at Kai. 

 

Kai glanced down at Taemin. 

 

Kai’s gaze was shifty and his hand trembled. He looked as if he hadn’t slept at all the night before and Taemin hurriedly told him to take a seat and went to order him a coffee. 

 

As he stood in line at the cash register he snuck a look back at his friend. He was resting his head in his hands, breathing shallow. Taemin knew something was terribly wrong. 

 

Carrying Kai’s coffee back to him he rubbed a comforting circle across the other’s shoulder as he sat. 

 

_So_ Taemin began, they didn't have much time before the first bell rang. _Care to enlighten me as to what is bothering you so much?_

 

 

__________

 

Taemin was absolutely stunned. 

He had had no idea. 

How in the world could this have happened without him noticing? 

 

He was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

 

The school day had gone by in a blur. He had spent most of it texting Minho to try and distract himself from the mess his life was seemingly becoming. 

 

He felt as if the only consistency his life had was Minho. 

 

He groaned and rolled over, replaying his conversation with Kai that morning in his head:

 

_Taemin…I…I really don’t know how to say this to you. I really don’t know how or why it happened but it did._

 

Taemin recalled the tears that bubbled at the corners of Kai’s eyes, the shakiness in his voice, he had never seen him so distraught and unsure of himself. What he didn’t know was that Kai was trying so hard to be honest with his best friend without tearing his life apart. 

 

_Taemin…I think I love you._

 

He recalled how his mouth had hung open how he had reached across to grab Kai’s hand to comfit him but he wasn’t sure he could. He was now a source of pain for Kai and he didn’t know how to handle that fact. 

 

He reached over and grabbed his phone, running through the text messages Kai had sent him just an hour earlier. 

 

_Kai: I’m really sorry about this morning Taemin…I hope you understand…I obviously don’t expect anything to change…nor do I want it to, I just wanted to be honest with you._

 

He sighed. 

 

_Taemin: Kai you know I care about you, you are one of my best friends and I never want to hurt you. I’m sorry you’re struggling._

 

_Kai: I’m sorry I love you._

 

_Taemin: You don’t love me Kai._

 

_Kai: Yes, I do._

 

_Taemin: There are different kinds of love._

 

 

 

Taemin still wasn’t sure how to tell Minho about what happened. He knew his boyfriend trusted him but he was afraid of what he would think of Kai. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt. 

 

He groaned and decided to dial his favorite number. 

 

_Baby, is everything alright? It’s really late, not that I’m not ecstatic to talk to you._

 

Minho’s voice was gravely from sleep but still music to Taemin’s exhausted ears. 

 

_Min I…_ He could feel tears swelling behind his eyes. 

 

_Take a deep breath Tae, tell me what’s wrong._

 

Taemin did as he was told and let it all slip out. 

 

Minho was silent for a moment. 

 

_Thank you for telling me angel, you know I love you and I trust you, I’m not going to lie to you and say I don’t want to stare down Kai and tell him to back off._

 

Taemin squealed. Minho laughed. 

 

_Don’t worry Tae I’m not going to do anything, I know you two are close and you can handle yourself._

 

_Can I?_ Taemin thought. 

 

_I can hear you questioning yourself all the way from college Tae. Really, everything is okay. I promise._

 

Taemin smiled and rolled over, nesting the phone between his ear and his pillow. 

 

_How do you always make me feel better?_ Taemin asked. 

 

Minho chuckled. _Just like you always make me feel better._

 

Taemin scoffed and rolled his eyes, knowing full well Minho knew what he was doing. 

 

Minho spoke again, his voice lower this time, _Well, since I’m awake now why don’t I help you feel even better?_

 

Taemin moaned. This wasn’t the first nor would it be the last time they did this over the phone. 

 

Taemin ran his hand down his stomach and over his thighs. 

 

_Tell me what you want to do to me._ He whispered. 

 

________

 

The next morning Taemin was not given the chance to awaken to the warming outdoor sunshine and the haze of having had phone sex with Minho for hours. Instead he was awoken startlingly early by the door to his room being swung open violently. 

 

His mother’s voice screamed from the hallway.

 

_I am so sorry Tae I couldn’t stop him, I tried, I’m so sorry._

 

She was choking, he could hear the tears running down her face. 

 

Taemin shot up in bed groggy and confused but instantly awake when he saw who was walking through his room and came to sit down on the edge of his bed. 

 

Taemin’s stomach dropped. His heart raced. He froze. Everything fell apart just as Minho had been able to patch it back up. Why him? Why now? Why was this all happening at the same time? Why couldn’t he escape it? 

 

_So._ The deep grimy voice echoed off the walls. Taemin curled into a ball and reached for his phone, holding it tightly. 

 

_Tell me about this boyfriend of yours, son._


	4. Chapter 4

Taemin buried his face into the side of the sofa. Kai was sitting next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly. Taemin felt tears raining over his cheeks. 

 

His father had returned. They weren’t entirely sure why or how he had found them or what he wanted with them but he had been forcing his way into Taemin’s life for the last week. His mother would not allow him to stay in the house so he was staying someplace else. Taemin honestly didn’t care. He tried to stay away from home as much as possible hoping he could get lost. 

 

Taemin had not yet told Minho. He didn’t know how. His father was yet to lay a hand on him but he lurked around the corners waiting to jump Taemin with endless questions about his significant other. 

 

Taemin was terrified. 

 

His mother was terrified. 

 

They didn’t know what to do. 

 

His mother had told him that she was hoping to file for a restraining order but it had been a year since they had gotten divorced and she wasn’t sure how long it would take to process. 

 

And to sum it all up, Minho wasn’t there. He wasn’t there to pull Taemin close and fill his pores with hope instead of the cement he currently felt weighing him down. 

 

And so, Taemin ran to Kai. Every day after school he would escape to the world that was Kai’s rec-room until he got a text from his mother telling him she was home and he wouldn’t have to worry about facing his father alone. 

 

Taemin desperately wanted to pull out his phone, dial that all to familiar number, and explode, to tell Minho absolutely everything. But he feared what Minho would do, what he would say, and what his father would do to Minho if he were to rush back to face him. Minho had always been the knight in shining armor type. 

 

Taemin choked. Kai fisted the back of his shirt. He knew this was hard for his friend and he hated causing him so much discomfort but he needed him now more than ever. 

 

_Taeminnie…_ Kai whispered _I wish I could help you…I wish I could chase him away._

 

Taemin sighed and shifted so he was sitting upright, wiping wet trails off his cheeks with his fingers. Kai looked at him tentatively and then scooted to rest his head on Taemin’s shoulder. 

 

Taemin stiffened but then decided he didn’t even care right now and leaned his own head against Kai’s. They had done this platonically before. 

 

The clock was ticking towards four o’clock. His mother would be home in about an hour. He had had his face buried in Kai’s sofa since he got there right after classes ended. Kai had said nothing on the way to his house and not much when they had sat down but Taemin knew he and been itching to ask him an infinite number of questions over the last few days. 

 

_Tae…_ Kai began again _What have you told your father…you know, about Minho?_

 

Taemin played with the seam on his jeans with his fingers, picking at it anxiously. 

 

_Not much…I really don’t want to tell him anything but I’m afraid if I don’t, fuck I’m afraid if I do, that he’ll hit me again, or worse._

 

Taemin’s sentence trailed of into horrified hiccups. 

 

Kai reached over to place his hand over Taemin’s wandering one. 

 

_It’s okay, I’m here._

 

Taemin nodded shallowly. 

 

_Just…what exactly have you told Minho? Have you told him anything?_

 

Kai somehow sounded both upset and eager simultaneously. Taemin wasn’t sure how to process what he thought his best friend might want from him. 

 

_I…_ Taemin shook, Kai squeezed his hand. _I haven’t told him anything. I don’t know how to. I don’t want him to get hurt._

 

Kai pulled away from Taemin and turned to look at him. 

 

_Is that why you haven’t told him? Because you don’t want him to get hurt?_

 

Taemin didn’t really know how to respond to that so he just nodded, unsure of himself now. 

 

Kai suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. 

 

_Taemin what in god’s name are you thinking? SNAP OUT OF IT!_

 

Taemin’s brain felt like it was rattling around in his skull, like Kai was trying to make it fall out his ears. 

 

_Minho LOVES you. He fucking loves you Taemin. He wants to know everything, he would rather be hurt helping you than later find out he wasn’t there for you when you needed him._

 

The shaking had stopped but Kai’s hands remained on his shoulders. 

 

Taemin was stunned. Maybe Kai wasn’t as distraught as he thought he was. 

 

That thought was swept out of his mind immediately when he glanced up and saw the hungry look in his friend’s eyes, the way he licked his bottom lip while he looked at Taemin. 

 

Taemin stared, jarred. He knew Kai was right. He knew he needed to tell Minho. 

 

He attempted to reach for his phone but Kai’s grasp tightened…

 

_Or…_ Kai whispered. 

 

Before Taemin could even flinch Kai had pressed his lips to his. He froze, unable to move, unsure of what to do. When he could finally regain his senses he growled and pushed Kai back hurriedly. 

 

_Yah! Kai, what the fuck?!_

 

Kai looked swollen and tired. Hurt. But also guilty. 

 

_I’m sorry Taemin…I’m just…This is all really confusing for me okay? I don’t know what’s happening in my head and you’re right here and you need me and I need you and you’re hurting and I just want to help._

 

With that Kai stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, exited the room, and Taemin could hear his footsteps echoing up the stairs to his bedroom. 

 

________

 

Taemin shuttered. 

He swallowed. 

Pressed dial. 

 

It rang three times. 

 

_Taebaby! How are you this evening?_

 

Minho was beaming. 

Taemin was on the verge of tears. 

 

_Minho…I have something I have to tell you._

 

_Anything._

 

__________

 

 

Minho was furious at first that Taemin had not told him sooner. Furious because he thought the younger trusted him more, thought he could confide in him. 

 

He took a deep breath, he knew Taemin was only trying to protect him, that he was scared. He only wished he was there to hold him close and tell him everything was okay, to beat off all the monsters with a bat and slash his father across the heart (figuratively of course). 

 

He groaned into the phone, listening to the still sound of Taemin’s waining tears. 

 

_Taemin. I’m not upset…Well, I am, but I understand. Everything is going to be okay. I am going to come home this weekend and see you. I don’t give a fuck what your father says or does._

 

Taemin huffed. _No no, Minnie I don’t want you to get hurt, he might hurt you._

 

_But if I don’t come he might hurt you and I would never forgive myself for that._ He paused. _We can figure this out together okay? Together we can do anything, beat anything, and anyone._ Another pause. _Although…I’m not sure my anti violent approach extends to Kai…_

 

Taemin coughed. 

 

_I’m just kidding Tae. I am furious at him for touching you but I know you care about him and I’m thankful to him for taking care of you in my absence, just help him find his own boyfriend, okay?_

 

Taemin chuckled. _If only it were that easy, the poor boy is completely confused._

 

_And so were you, at one point._

 

Taemin nodded to himself. In many ways he still was. He was starting to realize that no matter how many times Minho sealed up the cracks they would never stay sealed until Taemin could learn to fill them in himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Sexual Abuse/Slight Incest

Taemin sat at his desk, the small blue lamp to the right of him the only source of illumination. He was nervous. He hadn’t been able to escape to Kai’s after school because the younger boy was busy and to add to it his mother had texted him that she wasn’t going to be able to get off of work until late. 

 

He shifted in his seat, biting at his nails and tapping the eraser end of his pencil against an open textbook. The sun was setting and it cast an eerie glow against his bedroom window. 

 

He hadn’t spoken to Minho within the last couple hours because he was busy getting ready for final exams and really needed to buckle down and study. Minho had said to call him when he was done for the night. 

 

Taemin sighed, his breath was shaky, he had been holding himself tense for nearly a week, unable to relax no matter where he was. 

 

A quiet bang resounded up the stairs. Taemin froze. He could have sworn he had heard footsteps. He took a deep breath, _stop being so paranoid_ he thought. _Everything’s fine, take a deep breath._

 

Taemin stood up and stretched, bending over to loosen his lower back and hips. He had been sitting for hours now and really needed a study break. 

 

He was reaching for his phone to call Minho when his bedroom door was nearly knocked off the hinges. 

 

He toppled over onto the ground and shuddered, glancing over to see who it was, although he already knew. 

 

_Dad_ he stuttered. 

 

_Hello Tae_

 

Taemin didn’t even have time to respond before he was grabbed by the back of the neck and thrown up against a wall. 

 

His father leaned over him, hands on either side of his head. Taemin shook violently. 

 

_I bet you’re wondering why I’m here._ His father’s voice was dark. 

 

_You’re wondering why I came back right?_

 

Taemin swallowed. Every muscle in his body was as hard as a rock. He had never felt so terrified in his life. He glanced behind his father to look at his phone sitting on his desk. His father followed his gaze and chuckled lowly. 

 

_You’re thinking about him._

 

Taemin had mostly been thinking about a way in which to get out of here but it’s true that Minho had been the first thing to come to mind. 

 

_Don’t you dare._ His father leaned in closer, breath hot on the tip of Taemin’s nose. 

 

_Not very talkative are we?_ His father continued. 

 

Taemin shook his head shallowly. His veins were boiling but at the same time every bone in his body was frozen solid. He was numb with panic. 

 

_You have grown into such a handsome man Taemin._

 

His father had never been nice to him but he had never been abusive, not until that afternoon he had gotten caught with Changmin in his bed. He had never been sure exactly what was going through his father’s head other than that he was a homophobic bastard, now he really didn’t know what to think. 

 

_Um…_ Taemin hummed nervously, he reached up his hand in an attempt to push his father away from him but he wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard he pushed. 

 

Taemin hissed, his eyes narrowed. 

 

_Dad, back the fuck up._

 

His father laughed loud and low. 

 

_Biting back are we?_

 

Taemin’s father let up for a moment, snickering, but when Taemin tried to snake out below his extended arm his father whipped him around and threw him down against his bed. 

 

Taemin’s head spun, sparkles danced across his vision, he attempted to right himself but his father held him down. 

 

_You want to know why I came back Tae? You want to know?_

 

Taemin swallowed against his father’s grip at his neck, shivering. 

 

_I came back because I realized that I don’t hate you Taemin,_ He paused, _In fact, you are everything I wish I could have been._

 

Taemin was shocked. What was his father talking about? 

 

_What do you mean?_ He choked against his father’s weight. 

 

_What I’m saying is, I never loved your mother, you think I didn’t know you were gay before that day? You think I didn’t hate myself for it?_

 

Now Taemin really was confused but that confusion was blown into full out panic and blood curdling disgust when his father pinned him down between his legs and smashed his lips to his son’s. 

 

Taemin screamed. He kicked, squirmed, did his very best to shove his larger father off his slender frame. 

 

The second his father pulled away Taemin’s instincts kicked in. It gave him the adrenaline pumped strength to punch his father square in the face. 

 

_What in god’s fucking name._

 

Taemin stood up off the bed over his crumpled over father and kicked him in the stomach. 

 

_You._ kick. _Are._ kick. _A._ kick. _Fucking._ kick. _Coward._

 

_Never come back. Never fucking come back to this house or I will kill you myself and believe me after what you just did to me you NEVER want to meet my boyfriend._

 

Taemin stopped mutilating his father to take a deep breath and calm his buzzing nerves. His father was groaning, falling in and out of consciousness. 

 

_I understand now._ Taemin spit at the ground and wiped the back of his hand across his lips. 

 

Taemin walked across his room, grabbed his phone from his desk and rushed downstairs and out the front door. He leaned against the side of the house and shook, tears began to pour from his eyes as he realized the full weight of what had just happened. The only good thing that could come from this was that his mother would most definitely be able to get that restraining order rushed now. 

 

Taemin glanced up when he heard his mother pull into the driveway. She stepped out of the car and rushed over to him the moment she saw his swollen face. 

 

_Taemin, honey what in the world…_

 

He cut her off. 

 

_Call the police._

 

__________

 

The police arrived quickly and quietly escorted his beaten father away from their house. He would never bother them again. All of Taemin’s actions were for self defense and besides, his father had sexually assaulted not only his own son, but a minor. 

 

Taemin leaned into his mother’s shoulder as they watched the cop car pull away. She had been so strong for him throughout all of this. 

 

_Mom_ he whispered. 

 

She grunted in reply.

 

_Thank you…you know, for everything._

 

She turned to look at him. _Oh Tae, I am so sorry this has happened to you. I had no idea your father was such a sick bastard. I am so so sorry. You don’t deserve this, you…_

 

He cut her off again, _Mom, Mom, it’s okay, calm down. I’m okay._ Taemin was surprised at how true that statement was. He was never going to get over the slimy feeling of his father and even rethinking what had happened made his stomach churn. 

 

Taemin wrapped his arms around his mother. She cuddled him closer. 

 

_You should go call Minho love._

 

Taemin shook his head. _I’ll call him in the morning, he’s asleep by now anyways and I don’t want to make his life any harder…_

 

Taemin’s mom shrugged off his arms. 

 

_Lee Taemin. You are going to cut out that motherfucking bullshit right this instant._

 

Taemin gapped. He had never heard his mother swear before. He stared at her wide eyed. 

 

_Minho loves you to death and I am not for the life of me going to let you throw that away. He wants to know absolutely everything that goes on in your life Taemin and neither of you will ever forgive yourselves if you don’t man up and stop trying to prevent one another from getting hurt. A part of love is hurt, that is just how it is.First thing in the morning you are going to call him._

 

Taemin continued to gape, astounded at his mother’s words. 

 

But, she was right. 

 

He was beginning to understand what being in a relationship with someone you love really meant. 

 

He was beginning to fill in the cracks. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Minho hummed low in his throat and leaned against the door frame. It was early in the morning on a Saturday. He couldn’t wait anymore, he had tossed and turned all night thinking about what Taemin had told him over the phone. He had woken up before the break of dawn to drive the couple hours home. 

 

His hands shook as he ran them through his hair. He leaned more heavily against the wall and stared into the low lit bedroom that belonged to his boyfriend. 

 

The sun was beginning to peak through the open window, cool spring morning air leaked in. Taemin had a few more weeks of classes until summer break, Minho was just about done, in the midst of packing up his dorm room for the summer, looking forward to spending endless summer days wrapped around Taemin. 

 

Next week they would know where Taemin was going to university in the fall. Minho was aching with hope but bit back his tongue, not letting himself get too excited. 

 

Taemin groaned in his sleep and rolled over, his long red hair splayed out around him against his pillow. _He really is an angel_ Minho thought. The older couldn't bear the thought of what Taemin had been through over the last few weeks. He was really happy his boyfriend had called the morning after the worst of it was over, he knew how insecure and anxious Taemin was, even if the younger had no idea just how much he knew. 

 

He still wished he could have been there for him. 

Tears danced at the corners of his eyes. 

Taemin’s breathing was heavy and even. 

 

Minho pried himself from the door jam and stepped into the room. He meandered over to the bed and stripped himself of his jeans, pulling back the covers to reveal his sleeping nude boyfriend. 

 

Minho nuzzled into Taemin’s warm soft neck and inhaled the scent of him. He smelt like lavender and fabric softener. He pressed a soft kiss beneath his ear and listened as the younger moaned softly and contently and turned over to burrow into his chest. 

 

_Good Morning_ Minho chuckled against the crown of Taemin’s head. 

 

_mmmmmm_ Taemin hummed _what are you doing here?_ His voice was thick with grogginess. 

 

_I couldn’t want any longer to see you. I need to hold you._ Minho squeezed him tighter. Taemin breathed against his collarbone. 

 

_I am so incredibly sorry angel._ Minho whispered. _I am so sorry I wasn’t here. I am so so sorry._

Taemin shifted and rubbed the sleep from his half lidded eyes. 

 

_Min_ he yawned _there is no way anyone could have known what was going to happen._

 

Minho sighed. _I know, but still, you have been through so much and I was away and I can’t bear the thought of you being hurt and I want to drive my fist right through your father’s face and…_

 

Taemin placed his palm flat against Minho’s lips. _Shhh…_ he cooed _Minnie it’s okay, I’m okay, I really really am._

 

Minho relaxed back into Taemin’s touches. 

 

Taemin hummed and scooted closer. 

 

Minho ran his large hands down Taemin’s bare back, tracing the dip of his shoulder blades and muscles. 

 

_Taemin…I…I am so proud of you._ Minho whispered. He always wished he could hold Taemin close and shelter him from the hate in the world but he also knew that Taemin needed to learn how to face it and stay put together. 

 

_I can’t even begin to tell you how much I love you, how amazing you are, how brave you are, I just…I don’t know what to say._

 

Taemin chuckled. _At a loss for words?_

 

Minho leaned back and stared at the boy beside him. _Where did all this confidence come from huh?_ He tweaked his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth turned up. He shifted, suddenly filled with heat. Taemin had oozed confidence when they first met but it had been a while since it had resurfaced. 

 

Taemin pressed closer and suddenly Minho found the smaller boy on top of him, sinking into his chest. 

 

Taemin inched upwards, pushing at Minho’s thighs with his hands as his lips came into contact with his lips. 

 

Minho swept his tongue out across Taemin’s lower lip and was rewarded with a yip and a nip to his own bottom lip. They groaned and molded into one another. 

 

Taemin felt a sudden flood of determination and confidence rush over him. He hadn’t ever felt in control of his life like he did now between the beautiful moaning man beneath him and his new found ability to patch up his own cuts (although he would never deny Minho’s help). 

 

_Can…_ He started, pulling about slightly. _Can we try something…maybe?_

 

Minho paused and shifted, allowing Taemin to fall between his legs. 

_Whatever you want angel._

 

Taemin had no idea what he was doing, he could only pull from an archive of knowledge about what Minho had spent so many nights doing to him so he hoped he was doing the right thing. He wanted to be in control for a change, set the pace, the rhythm, bring them over the edge of his own accord. He wanted to show Minho just how much he loved him. 

 

Taemin tentatively placed a kiss against Minho’s cheek and trailed down to his neck and his collarbones. His fingers played under the hem of Minho’s shirt and the older sat up briefly to allow it to fall to the floor. 

 

Taemin smiled and lingered his tongue along Minho’s prominent chest muscles and down to his abs. Minho groaned. 

 

_I love you_ Taemin spoke against his bellybutton. 

 

_I love you too Tae_ Minho’s breath hitched as Taemin’s lips ghosted over his clothed erection. 

 

Taemin hooked his fingers under the waistband of Minho’s boxers and pulled them off, quickly returning to run his lips along every curve of the exposed boy’s body. 

 

_Tae_ Minho moaned as Taemin kissed along his cock and took the tip between his lips. 

 

_You’re so beautiful Min_ Taemin whispered and then took him deeper, swallowing around him. 

 

Minho’s moans grew louder. Taemin could finally understand how amazing it felt to have control over the other. He understood that everything he felt when Minho was touching him was exactly what his boyfriend felt right now. 

 

After a few more obscene sucks Taemin pulled away and glanced up at Minho. _Can…Can I…_

 

Minho placed his palm flat against Taemin’s lips. _Whatever you want. I love you. Take me._

 

Taemin twitched under Minho’s demanding words. 

 

He reached across the bed to grab a bottle from the bedside table and did just that, he took him just as he was, for everything he is. 

 

_________

 

The phone rang three times before Taemin was pulled out of his groggy state of post sex sleep enough to answer. 

 

_Hello?_ He grimaced. Minho pulled him closer, he squeaked against the receiver. 

 

_I just…I wanted to check in with you, I haven’t seen you for a few days._

 

Taemin rolled over as not to bother his sleeping boyfriend. 

 

_Uh…thanks Kai. I’m fine, actually, Minho is here._

 

Kai went silent for a moment, not even the sound of breath was discernible. 

 

_How about you? Are you alright?_ Taemin continued. 

 

_Yeah…I…I guess…well…no, not really._ Kai’s voice shook. 

 

Taemin sighed. 

 

_Kai, I really don’t know what else to say. I am trying really hard to not make his difficult for you…I…You’re just going to have to get over it._

 

_I can’t Tae. I can’t get over it._

 

Taemin sat up against the headboard of the bed despite Minho’s displeased groans. 

 

_Yes. Yes you can Kai. You don’t feel the way you think you do…just…go do something, I don’t know, find someone else, that’s terrible advice but I really can’t help you any more…_

 

Kai swallowed. 

 

_I love you Taemin._

 

Kai hung up. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys!!! The last part will be out very soon :) Maybe even tonight lol

Taemin sighed. He glanced out at the hustle and bustle of students running as fast as possible towards their summer vacation. It was the last day of high school, starting in the fall he would be attending the same university as Minho, as a dance major. He smiled, they were going to be room mates, everything was perfect. 

 

He felt a hand land on his shoulder. He knew who it was before he even got the chance to glance up. 

 

_Kai_ Taemin breathed. 

 

_Taemin_ Kai was shifting uncomfortably. _Do you…will you…come over for a bit?_

 

Taemin looked up at the younger. Minho wouldn’t be here for a few hours, he was moving home today, and Taemin didn’t really have any excuses, besides he really did care about Kai. He nodded and proceeded to follow him down the street. 

 

_So, how’s it feel to be a college student?_

 

Taemin scoffed. _I’m not a college student yet._

 

Kai laughed. _You may as well be. Are you_ he paused _are you and Minho going to be room mates?_

 

Taemin nodded. 

 

_Thats..nice._ Kai stuttered. 

 

At this point Taemin really didn’t have any idea what to do. He wanted his best friend to be happy but he knew he couldn’t be that source of that happiness, at least not in the way that Kai wanted. He steadied his breathing and followed Kai through his front door and up into his room. 

 

Sitting down next to one another on the bed Taemin spoke. 

 

_Kai, I really think you need to find someone else…you know,_ he paused, deciding how best to word his advice, _you should date Kai, meet new people, maybe even find a boyfriend._

 

Kai tensed. _Taemin I already told you…_

 

Taemin was getting frustrated. He stood up abruptly and playfully (although somewhat aggressively) smacked the side of Kai’s head. 

 

_I know what you have told me Kai, but you are wrong. You need to get over yourself. You know I care about you but I will never, and I repeat, will never, be able to give you what you want. I love Minho, also something you know. So pull your shit together and stop fucking moping, I’m sick of it. I want my best friend back._

Kai stared shocked up into Taemin’s burning gaze. He had never seen the other so upset, he had never stood up to him like this, never been this confident in his words. Taemin had definitely changed. 

 

Kai smiled. 

 

_What are you smiling at?_ Taemin scowled. 

 

_Nothing…_ he paused _Nothing Tae. I just…I know. I’m sorry. Minho is lucky, to have you I mean._

 

Taemin nodded. _Damn right he is._

 

Kai laughed. _Where did all this cocky energy come from?_

 

Taemin grinned. _I think it was always there._

 

The boys laughed together for a minute before Taemin’s phone started buzzing. 

 

He answered. 

 

_So._ Minho’s deep voice met his ear drums. _I’m about an hour away and I have a surprise for you._

 

Taemin rose his eyebrow, _And that is?_ He spoke back to the phone. Kai was now laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. 

 

_You’ll just have to wait and see. Are you home?_

 

Taemin glanced over at Kai’s depressed looking figure. _Um…no, actually I’m at Kai’s._

 

He heard Minho’s grunt of disapproval. He chuckled. _Don’t worry baby._

 

Minho laughed. _It’s alright I know you care about him._

 

_Speaking of…I’m not so sure he is in the best of shape right now. How mad would you be if I brought him home for a while?_

 

No response. Kai sat up on the bed and stared at Taemin confused. 

 

_Just for a little bit. His parents aren’t home this weekend, let's at least feed him and give him some reason to live._

 

Minho laughed. _Okay, Okay, whatever you say angel. I’ll be at your place in less than an hour. Love you._

 

_Love you too._

 

He hung up. 

 

Glancing over at Kai Taemin reached out his hand. _Come on, let's go back to my place._

________

 

_I missed you so much._ Minho whispered into Taemin’s ear as he held him close. He had immediately pulled the smaller boy into his arms upon his arrival, kissing him not so gently, despite their company. Kai coughed from the corner of the sofa. 

 

_Hey Kai._ Minho smiled, pulled back slightly from his boyfriend to thread his arm around his waist. Taemin leaned into his shoulder. 

 

_So,_ Taemin began, _What is this surprise you spoke of?_

 

_Oh! Right!_ Minho laughed. _Well…this sort of is the surprise. I’ll be staying here with you this summer._

 

Taemin looked up at the love of his life. _What do you mean?_

 

_Well I know your parents are gone most of the summer to visit family overseas and you have to stay here and prepare for college so I thought why not._

 

Taemin smiled. _Really? Every night all summer I’ll have you all to myself?_

 

Minho chuckled. Kai swallowed and shifted on the sofa.

 

_Of course angel. Besides, I couldn’t go home even if I wanted to._

 

Taemin looked at him quizzically. _My genius parents decided that since I won't be around they are going to host a Chinese exchange student for the summer. He is going to university here in the fall but needs a place to stay for a few months, thus my room is no longer mine._

 

Taemin laughed. _An exchange student huh? Have you met him?_

 

_Not yet. Speaking of, my mom wanted us all over for dinner to help him feel welcome._ He glanced over at Kai. _And since Kai is here and you insist on feeding him_ Kai shot Minho an angry glare, Minho chuckled _he’ll just have to come along._

 

Taemin nodded. _Well then, let's go! I’m curious._

 

Minho laughed and pulled the other up towards the door to put their shoes on, _Of course you are._

 

________

 

Dinner that night was pleasant. They chatted kindly and interrogated their new friend with questions about where he was from, what he was studying, and what he liked to do in his spare time. 

 

_So Tao_ Taemin’s sing song voice filled the living room, Minho’s parents had gone to bed leaving the four boys to their own devices. _Do you have anyone special back at home? A girl? or a boy perhaps?_

 

Tao flushed and laughed softly. _No actually, I don’t. One of the reasons why I was so willing to leave the country for university. There isn’t much for me at home._

 

Taemin nodded and turned to glance at his boyfriend whose lap he was currently residing upon. The couple had not missed the curious and awed glances that were sent Tao’s way from the other party in the room and Taemin was very keen on igniting that spark. 

 

_I mean…I see that you two are…_ Tao paused _together. But…_ he looked hesitantly over at Kai was was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the coffee table. _How about you?_

 

Kai’s eyes widened. _Uh…no…I don’t._ He responded quickly, a blush crossing over his cheeks. 

 

Minho locked eyes with Taemin and they made a silent agreement. _Well_ Minho yawned _I think it’s about time Taemin and I get to bed. I’m tired from packing up all my stuff and all that…yeah…that._

 

Taemin laughed at Minho’s failed ability to grant them an escape route. He then stood up and turned to Kai. _Will you be alright? Do you want a ride home or…?_

 

Kai glanced quickly towards Tao who was now staring at his knuckles, picking at the skin. _I’m not really that tired._ At that Tao turned to look at the boy on the ground _I’d like to stay a little longer if that’s alright._

 

Tao nodded and smiled. _I’ll take him home later._

 

Taemin and Minho nodded, smiled towards the cluelessly adorable duo in the living room and went home. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL DONE! Hope you like it :)

Kai shifted his legs out from underneath him on the hard floor. It was hot, summer just around the corner. He could feel sweat pooling at the back of his neck, although, he wasn’t sure whether or not it was from the heat. 

 

Tao had resumed his awkward stares towards his knuckles as soon as Taemin and Minho had left the house. Kai wanted desperately to talk to the other, he wasn't entirely sure why but he was drawn towards him. He was tall, blond, and beautiful. Kai was beginning to feel like maybe Taemin was right and maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would be. 

 

Tao coughed, catching Kai staring at him. Kai blushed. _Uh…sorry._ Kai whispered, turning away. 

 

_That’s alright._ Tao smiled softly, crimson of his own spreading across his cheeks. 

 

_So_ Kai began, taking a bold step and deciding to sit down next to the other on the sofa. Tao moved slightly to accommodate for the dip in the cushions. _What’s so interesting about your knuckles?_ Kai leaned over slightly, feigning trying to take a look. 

 

Tao looked up and laughed. _Oh nothing really._

 

_Then why do you keep staring at them?_

 

Tao coughed and leaned back against the couch. _Just nervous I guess, being in a new place and all, meeting new people…_ His voice trailed off at the end of that sentence. 

 

Kai nodded towards him, biting at his bottom lip. 

 

_Have you ever been in a relationship before?_ Kai suddenly blurted out, curious, _I…I…I didn’t mean anything…I just…I haven’t._ He sighed thinking he was the most idiotic person to ever exist. 

 

Luckily Tao thought otherwise. He chuckled, _You’re cute. No, actually, I haven’t._

 

Kai chewed at his bottom lip again and subconsciously shifted closer to the taller boy. 

 

Tao looked at him curiously and smiled. They had just met but neither of them doubted that they were attracted to one another. It was harder to hide it now that they were alone. 

 

Tao also shifted slightly until their knees touched, bare skin to bare skin as it was far too hot for anything but shorts. Tao felt his pulse quicken. Kai really was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful human being he had ever seen but he had never done anything like this before and he had no idea how to. He had spent his high school career focused on his studies, never finding anyone he really felt the need to experiment with. But now, he wasn’t so sure. 

 

Kai breathed heavily. Neither of them had spoken for a couple minutes, the silence was killing him. He looked over at Tao’s hand resting on his thigh and reached out to trace his fingers across his knuckles. 

 

_I like them. I think they are worth staring at._

 

Tao inhaled sharply. _Do…do you want to see my room?_

 

Kai smiled, hoping this was going the way he wanted it too. 

 

_Sure._

 

__________

 

Minho grunted and rolled over to pull Taemin close. They were beyond sweaty and tangled up in bed sheets they no longer cared about. Both were breathing heavily lost in a haze of pure bliss and excitement. 

 

_Min_ Tae whispered as he nuzzled into his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

_Mmm_ Minho responded. 

 

_Can we stay like this forever?_

 

Minho chuckled. He happily recalled the very same question being asked to him just a year ago. 

 

_Of course angel._ He responded, kissing Taemin lightly on the head, 

 

_Forever and a day._


End file.
